


Licht

by Demonel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, innere Dunkelheit, mit Elfchen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel
Summary: Eine Erzählung von unklarer Liebe





	Licht

Er hatte lange nicht mehr geschrieben. Wochen, Monate waren es gewesen. Oder doch nur Stunden? Die Zeit schien zu stehen und die Tinte glänzte noch. Glänzend noch die Gedanken, die er von Zeit zu Zeit geschrieben... Sonst dachte er an solche, an die er tausendfach gedacht. Diese bestimmten seinen Geist, ließen keinen Raum für anderes. Was ist das? Diese Frage hatte er oft gestellt, öfter gedacht. Eine Antwort nie erhalten. Mit diesen Gedanken hatte er Schwierigkeiten, anderes zu denken. Er schien leer von Worten, konnte, was zu schreiben war, nicht fassen. Welches vermochte so zu binden? Er verstand nicht. Er mochte es, frei zu sein, ungebunden. Und doch kehrten seine Gedanken stets zurück. Zurück an jenen Ort, zurück in der Zeit.  
Zurück zu ihr. Welches war's mit ihr, dass er stetig ihrer gedachte? Und doch nie schaffte, mit ihr zu reden? Und so saß er hier, allein.  
Allein mit dem Licht, das seinen Raum erhellte. Mit dem Licht, das seinen Geist erfüllte. Das Licht von den Gedanken an sie und das Licht von den Lampen hier. Er griff nach dem Papier und begann zu schreiben.

Licht  
der Sonne  
von ihr kommend  
ein Mädchen, strahlend, wunderschön  
lebensspendend

Das traf, was er gedacht, präzise. Ihre Schönheit, die der Sonne Licht spiegelte. Ihr Auftreten, das jenes Licht zu senden schien. Ihre Gegenwart, so notwendig wie der Sonne Licht für Pflanzen. In tausend Gedanken wusste er dies. Ungezählte Augenblicke war er eingenommen von ihrem Licht. Ein Licht, das ihm Kraft gab, das ihn schwächte. Ein Licht, das ihm alles gab, in ihm nichts zurückließ. Ein Licht, das er begehrte, das zu besitzen er nie versuchte. Auf das er stets wartete und das nie kam. Und so saß er hier, allein.  
Allein mit dem Licht seines Geistes, das von außen kam, mit der Dunkelheit, die ihm eigen war. Dunkelheit, die ihn hinderte, zu ihr zu gehen, mit ihr zu sprechen. Dunkelheit, die der Furcht entsprang. Der Furcht, verletzt zu werden, sich selbst zu verletzen, wie es zuvor geschehen war. Und so saß er hier, allein.  
Zerrissen zwischen Dunkelheit und Licht. Allein mit der Entscheidung. Der Entscheidung zwischen ihr und ihm, zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit, zwischen Verehrung und Furcht. Ein Wahl, der er zuvor für Furcht getroffen hatte. Eine Wahl, von der er fürchtete, sie erneut für Furcht zu treffen. Und so saß er hier, allein.  
Ewig allein.

**Author's Note:**

> Freue mich, wie immer, über Reviews (oder Comments)


End file.
